White Powder
by Gibbsfan1
Summary: Sinister forces are at work to destroy Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Will Gibbs be able to figure out what is going on before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Sinister forces are at work to destroy Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Will Gibbs be able to figure out what is going on before it is too late?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own them but I do love them.**_

_**Enjoy and Review soon. Thanks.**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

"I found him."

"Where is that Baltimore Bastard?"

"In Washington D.C. His living it up in a fancy apartment, driving a Mustang and wearing Armani suits."

"Put the plan into action. Remember it must not be tied back to me."

"Of course." The man dress in a grey cable company uniform said as he exited his van. He pulled his cap low over his eyes and adjusted his outdated sunglasses blocking out most of his features. He pulled the muffler around his neck, covering his lips. Satisfied that his features were sufficiently hidden, he moved to the back for the van. He retrieved a toolbox before crossing the road and entering one Anthony DiNozzo's apartment building.

"Can I help you?" The bellboy asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, hello." The man made a show of coughing into his muffler causing the bellboy to step back a few steps.

"Sorry about that, this cold's got me feeling like a dog. I'm here to sort out the cable problems on the 4th floor, apartments 2, 4, and 8."

The bellboy looked at the list of instructions on the reception desk. The man coughed again, making the bellboy nervous.

"Go on up and be quick about it." The bellboy said.

"Thanks. It shouldn't take more than an hour." The man said before heading for the elevator.

The man headed up to the fourth floor and then took the stairs up to the fifth, apartment 502. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves before picking the lock and slipping inside. He did not waste time, heading straight for the kitchen. He reached for and opened every food container he could find. Then he opened his bag and retrieved three containers, each filled with white powder. Although they all looked the same, they were very, very different.

The man smiled as he spooned the white powder into the open food containers, mixing it so that it was not visible to the naked eye. He made sure to alternate which container he took the white powder from. He wanted to ensure that there would be enough of a mix to keep everyone confused. Once the food containers were all contaminated, he moved to the fridge and added the white powder to the milk, fruit juice, left over pizza and every other food that he could add it to.

Finally, he mixed the remaining white powder with water and syringed it. He looked through the kitchen cupboards and injected the concoction into the bottles of wine and into the cartons of long life milk and juice. Finally done, he packed all his stuff up, wiped the kitchen surfaces and headed for the bedroom.

He syringed the concoction into Tony's toothpaste, shaving foam and shower gel. Making sure that nothing was out of place; he packed up and left the apartment.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Four hours later Tony entered his apartment, exhausted from pulling a 36 hour shift on the last case. He opened the fridge and grabbed the open carton of juice. Throwing his head back, he downed the contents in three deep swallows. Next, he grabbed the box of pizza. He ate the remaining three slices not bothering to heat it.

"Time for a shower and then I'm hitting the sack." Tony decided as he headed to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth as hot water cascaded down his back. He poured a generous amount of shower gel into his palms, worked up a good lather and soaped his body. He rinsed off, enjoying the hot water running down his back when he heard a hiss. Turning abruptly he looked up at the showerhead.

"_Argh! What the hell!"_ He gasped rushing out of the shower.

He slipped on the wet tiles, falling onto his right side and bruising his hip, elbow and wrist. He looked around the bathroom and backed away in horror. They were all around him, hissing, hundred of hideous, slimy, large fanged snakes…

"_Argh!"_ Tony lashed out at them, hitting his hands into the basin, into the shower door, kicking his legs against the tiles, bruising his body. But the snakes just multiplied and kept coming.

"I need help. _Gibbs!_" Tony shouted, crawling and stumbling as he raced out of the bathroom. He slammed the bathroom door shut, praying that it would hold the snakes at bay. He got into his bed, still wet and naked, shaking as he reached for his phone.

"Gibbs." The call was answered on the first ring.

_"Boss, help me!"_ Tony gasped. The hissing got louder.

"DiNozzo?"

_"Help me, please. Hurry. They're coming."_ The snakes were coming out through the keyhole and around the seams of the door.

"_Argh!"_ the line went dead.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Do you want more?**_

_**Review soon and tell me what you think is wrong with Tony?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for the great reviews…**_

_**Here is the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon!!**_

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

"Tony!"

"Tony! Damnit." Gibbs hung up and immediately dialed McGee's number. He grabbed his gun and badge and bounded up the basement steps.

He had just poured himself a shot of bourbon when Tony's call had come in. Now any thoughts of relaxing, where a distant memory. His Senior Agent was in trouble and he had to get to him, fast.

"Hello." A sleepy voice answered.

"McGee, track DiNozzo's car and phone now. He's in trouble." Gibbs said.

"What?"

"McGee!"

On it Boss." McGee replied.

"I'm heading to his apartment." Gibbs said. DiNozzo would have in all likelihood gone home after the long hours they'd been working.

"I'll call you as soon as I have a location, Boss." McGee said.

"Hurry McGee." Gibbs said as he hung up.

Gibbs tried Tony's number but it just rang.

_Damnit DiNozzo._

He refused to acknowledge the fear coursing through his veins. He replayed Tony's words.

The fear had been palpable in a voice usually filled with laughter. Worse still was the cry of pain or was it terror as the line went dead. Gibbs tried Tony's home number and got no answer. He tried his cell phone again. There was no answer.

_Hang on, Tony. I'm coming!_

Gibbs' phone rang in that moment.

"Boss, Tony's at home." McGee said.

"Meet me there and bring Ducky." Gibbs ordered cutting the call.

He called Ziva next.

"Gibbs?"

"Tony's in trouble."

"Where?" A very alert Ziva asked.

"His apartment."

"I'm on my way." Ziva said before cutting the call.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

God they were everywhere!

They wrapped around his legs, his arms, his torso, and his head. The smaller ones pushed their way into his ears, nose and mouth. They were suffocating him.

"_Argh!"_ Tony cried out, kicking and screaming.

It was no use. He scratched at his body trying to dislodge them. He rolled on the bed trying to squash them. In his frenzy, the bed sheets got tangled around his legs. So when he rolled off the bed he had no way of breaking his fall. His head connected with the hard, tiled floor.

_It's too late… They're killing me…_

Tony's chest constricted…

He couldn't fight anymore…

He couldn't breathe…

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Gibbs arrived at the apartment building first.

"Is Tony DiNozzo in?" He demanded from the bellboy.

"Yes," the bellboy asked. "Hey, you can't just go up."

But Gibbs was already in the elevator.

Outside Tony's apartment, Gibbs withdrew is Sig and headed to the front door. Finding it locked, he used the spare key he had, to gain access.

Scanning the living room, Gibbs stepped inside. He cleared room by room, quickly noting that nothing was out of place. Reaching Tony's room, Gibbs swore. Tony lay, naked, face down, with a bed sheet wrapped around his legs. The floor was wet with cold water that was overflowing from the bathroom on the right.

Bright red splotches of blood tainted the bed sheet and stained the water surrounding Tony's inert body.

"_Tony?"_ Gibbs kneeled next to Tony, trying to tempt down his mounting fear. He couldn't stop his hands from trembling though as he reached out to Tony.

Blood covered the side of Tony's face and bloody water seemed to be flowing in and out of his open mouth.

_Shit DiNozzo! What the hell happened to you?_

Gibbs rolled him over and felt for a pulse. It was erratic as was Tony's breathing. He scanned Tony's body and swore at the number of bruised, scratches and bleeding gashes. He felt down his body but didn't find any broken bones. Tony's wrist was discoloured, either sprained or fractured and his right hip and elbow were badly bruised. When he was sure that he wouldn't be causing more harm, Gibbs pulled Tony's frozen body off the wet floor and onto the bed. Tony moaned and tried to pull away.

"Easy DiNozzo. I got you." Gibbs reassured him. He grabbed blanket and wrapped it around him.

Tony shook, his hands lashing out.

"_They're killing me."_

"Shhh, Tony. You're going to be okay." Gibbs held him close as he got his cell phone out.

"_They're everywhere."_ Tony murmured his trembling becoming worse.

"Who Tony?"

"_They… argh! Boss!"_ Tony moaned. _"It hurts."_

He was shaking violently now and Gibbs feared that he was going into shock.

"Come on Tony. Calm down. I've got you. You're going to be okay." Gibbs said, wrapping his arms tightly around Tony.

"Gibb, Tony!" Ziva called out as she entered into the apartment.

"In the bedroom." Gibbs called out.

"Oh Tony." Ziva rushed forward.

"Get a towel for his head." Gibbs ordered.

Ziva headed into the bathroom, noting the blood on the basin and on the side of the shower. She closed the shower taps and got the towel just as McGee and Ducky entered the room.

"Oh my dear boy!" Ducky exclaimed as Gibbs pressed the towel to Tony's bleeding head.

"I'll call the paramedics." McGee said. The smell of blood mixed with water was overwhelming.

"I'll secure the scene." Ziva said following McGee out the room.

"What happened, Jethro?" Ducky asked as Gibbs got out from behind Tony and placed him flat on the bed. He kept the towel against his head.

"_Argh,"_ Tony cried out, rolling up into a fetal position and grabbing Gibbs' hand. _"Don't leave, Boss. They'll come back if you leave."_

"I'm not going anywhere Tony." Gibbs promised. He caressed Tony's vulnerable face as he tried to reassure his trembling agent. "Now, Ducky's going to look you over."

"Right, Anthony. I will be most gentle. Can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Ducky asked. Tony's shaking seemed to be subsiding.

"_My head, Ducky. It's bursting!"_ Tony moaned. _"My wrist, hip … legs … it hurts all over."_

"It's going to be alright Anthony. I'm going to take care of you." Ducky promised.

He took Tony's vitals and frowned. His pulse was racing, his BP high and his temperature low. His breathing was erratic and he gulped a ragged breath at regular intervals. The cut on his head bled profusely as most head injuries do, but it wasn't deep.

"Tony, tell me what happened." Gibbs urged, as Ducky proceeded with a visual examination of the rest of Tony's injuries.

"_They were just … everywhere."_ Tony's eyes fluttered close.

"Who Tony?"

"_Those … slimy … bastards."_ Tony jerked.

"Tony you have to be more specific."

"_Can't… too tired…"_ Tony said his eyes closing again.

"No Anthony, you can't sleep right now." Ducky insisted.

"Tony, come on, open your eyes." Gibbs urged.

Tony's eyes fluttered open again.

"_Hey, Boss."_ Tony yawned. _"When did you get here?" _

Ducky and Gibbs exchanged a worried look.

"Tony, tell me what happened?"

"_Happened… Don't know!"_

"Tony?"

"_Tired… Need sleep…"_ Tony said, his eyes closing again.

"Tony, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shook his shoulder.

Tony just moaned, but he didn't open his eyes.

"Ducky?" Gibbs asked as Ducky pulled the blankets up and covered Tony.

"He has a number of scratches, bruises and abrasions, like he was beaten. The main concerns are the head injury and his apparent confusion. His wrist is sprained, if not broken and his hip is badly bruised. The rest are superficial wounds, but will hurt nonetheless. Who could have done this to Anthony?"

"I don't know but when I find the bastards …."

The paramedics arrived at that point. They pushed Gibbs and Ducky out of the way. Ducky filled them in on his findings as they took Tony's vitals. They hooked up an IV and placed a portable oxygen mask over his face to assist with his erratic breathing. Next they dressed his head wound, stabilized his wrist and prepared to move him onto the gurney.

"We're taking him to Bethesda." The paramedics said, once they had Tony secured on the gurney.

As he was wheeled out of the apartment, Ziva and McGee stopped what they were doing to look at him. They then looked at Gibbs.

"Go through his room and the bathroom. Bag and tag everything no matter how insignificant. Then get back to the office and get me answers." Gibbs ordered before following the gurney out.

Ducky looked at Ziva and McGee and said, "I'll call as soon as there is any news."

"Thank you, Ducky." McGee said. Ziva nodded and got back to work.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

Gibbs watched Tony as the ambulance raced to Bethesda. He was furious that Tony'd been attacked in his own home. And he didn't want to think about what could have happened if Tony hadn't called him. He listened as the paramedic advised the emergency room that Tony's vitals were stable.

_Well thank you for small miracles._

Then Tony took a particularly deep breath and whimpered. Gibbs leaned in close to him and whispered, "Easy Tony. You're safe now."

Tony's eyelids flickered and Gibbs waited for them to open.

"_Aaarrrrggghhh!"_ Tony moaned, his hands wrapping around his stomach as he pulled his legs up to his chest.

"Tony?" Gibbs questioned when Tony's face contorted in pain.

"What's happening?" Gibbs demanded of the Paramedic as various monitors started beeping in alarm.

"I don't know." The man replied as Tony shoved the oxygen mask off his face and shrieked in agony.

_**ooooooOOOOOOoooooo**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**That is it for this one…**_

_**BTW, the white powder dissolves and is no visible once added or mixed in food, drinks, etc.**_

_**The next sees … Gibbs furious, McGee and Ziva collecting evidence and Abby and Jenny learning about Tony's condition…**_

_**Oh and Tony goes through more pain… **_

_**So Stay tuned and review ASAP…. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the great reviews. I loved them…**_

_**Here's the next chapter… Enjoy and review soon.**_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

"_Aaarrrggghhh!" _

Tony's cry reverberated inside the ambulance.

"Do something." Gibbs growled at the paramedic as he tried to keep Tony's oxygen mask in place.

"Agent DiNozzo, you have to tell me what's wrong." The paramedic insisted while holding Tony down on the gurney.

"_Can't… breathe…" _Tony gasped pushing the oxygen mask off his face.

"Agent DiNozzo, the oxygen mask will help your breathing." The paramedic said.

"_No…Argh! My head…"_

"Tony…" Gibbs tried to calm him down by running a hand over his head. But Tony became more agitated and aggressive.

"_My … stomach!"_ Tony cried, pushing Gibbs and the paramedic away.

"Hold him down." The paramedic instructed Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at Tony's pain riddled eyes. He placed his hands on his shoulders and held him down as the paramedic examined his stomach.

"_Aaarrrggghhh, let me go!"_ Tony growled lashing out. His fist connected with Gibbs jaw stunning him for a moment. But Gibbs didn't let go of his shoulders.

"_DiNozzo_, calm down." Gibbs growled, trying to get through to him.

"He has so many bruises, that he could have internal bleeding. Peter, you need to get us to Bethesda now." The paramedic told his colleague who was driving the ambulance.

"_Aaarrrrggghhh!" _

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs shook him, hoping he would snap out of it.

Tony's eyes widened.

"_Boss?" _

"I'm here." Gibbs said hoping that the worst was over.

"_Boss… what's wrong … with me…_ _Aaarrrggghhh!"_ Tony's body stiffened before his eyes rolled back and his body convulsed.

"DiNozzo, Damn it!" Gibbs swore.

"Turn him onto his side now!" the paramedic ordered as Tony started gagging.

Gibbs felt helpless. Tony's body jerked on the gurney, his limbs shooting out and knocking everything in its path. His mouth opened and closed as he gagged. The paramedic removed his oxygen mask just as brown liquid gushed out of his mouth, splashing the side of the ambulance.

_Shit…_ Gibbs swore, his hand running over Tony's back as the young agent heaved again, more brown and what looked like red liquid… _blood…_ spewing out of his mouth.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

At Tony's apartment, McGee and Ziva worked his bedroom. McGee took photos as Ziva collected evidence.

"What do you think happened?" McGee asked.

"Tony was taken by surprise. He was pulled out of the shower, slammed onto the floor, repeatedly. The blood trail leads to the bed. We'll need to take pictures of his bruises to try and identify the weapon used to beat him." Ziva said.

"Nothing seems to be missing." McGee said.

"It was personal, McGee." Ziva said as her phone rang.

It was Director Vance. Ziva confirmed what they knew and the Director said that he would be in touch.

A moment later, McGee's phone rang. It was Abby.

"Abby?"

"How is he? He has to be okay! Why does this always happen to him? McGee, why aren't you saying anything? Damn it McGee, Gibbs isn't answering his phone and now you're not saying anything and …"

"Abby!" McGee shouted. "Tony is on his way to Bethesda. Gibbs is with him. We don't know any more."

"Oh, McGee. How bad is it?"

"It's bad, Abby."

"But he'll be okay, right?"

McGee hesitated. He didn't know if Tony was going to be okay. "Yeah, Abs. he'll be okay."

"Of course, he will be. Tony always comes out of these things okay. Beside, Gibbs won't accept anything less." Abby said, trying to convince herself.

"What can I do to help." She asked. Keeping focused and busy was what she needed now.

"Get the surveillance tapes for this building and track Tony's movement from the time he left the Navy yard." McGee said.

"I'm on it. I will have something for you when you get back." Abby said as she hung up.

Ziva had Tony's bloody bed sheet in her hand. She paused for a moment and tried to imagine what had happened. She needed to see Tony, to see that he was okay, to see if he had any defensive wounds, to collect any residual evidence off his body that would help them nail the SOB who'd done this to him.

"Ziva?" McGee's voice reached her.

"How did Gibbs know that Tony was in trouble?" Ziva asked as she bagged the bed sheet.

"He called me wanting the GPS co-ordinates for Tony's car and phone."

"Tony called him." Ziva said as she found Tony's wet cell phone under the bed.

They worked in silence after that, each playing out scenario after scenario in their minds of what may have happened to their colleague.

_**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

Tony's body shook and trembled as he tried to gulp in much needed oxygen. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Pain sizzled across his body in wave after agonizing wave. Men spoke to him, held his down, and wiped his mouth… his mouth that tasted of blood.

His head ached. His stomach clenched and squeezed. His throat burned. His wrist was on fire, his elbow stiff and his hip throbbed. Everything else was cold, hot or pulsating with pain.

_What is wrong with me?_

_Why am I so cold?_

_Where is Gibbs?_

_Am I dying?_

_I am dying…_

_Sorry Boss!_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

The doors of the ambulance were thrown open. Doctors and nurses rushed forward to help the paramedic get the critical patient into the ER.

As he entered Trauma Unit 1, a nurse shouted, "His going into v-fib."

Gibbs was pushed out of the unit as Tony was moved to the trauma bed. Gibbs watched through the window as a defibrillator was charged and the paddles placed on Tony's battered chest.

Tony's body jerked… violently. Nurses and Doctors shouted in unisons. They moved around Tony, injecting him with huge doses of medication.

_DiNozzo, don't you dare go and die on me!_ Gibbs warned as he saw the Doctor pick up the paddles again.

_Tony, you will not die!_ Gibbs ordered… begged… prayed!

Gibbs watched Tony's body jerk again. He felt the air leave his lungs as the nurse shook her head in the negative.

_No…_

_**oooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**That's it for this chapter…**_

_**Is Tony gone?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out and Review ASAP. Thanks!**_


End file.
